Zoey
Drama Total A Vingança da Ilha: Em grande! Badder! Brutal-er !, Zoey rapidamente começa a ligação com Mike no iate como eles estão chegando na ilha.Zoey salva Mike e Staci como eles estão nadando até a ilha, depois de Chris causou uma explosão que explodiu sua nave.Então, Dawn lê sua aura, e ela revela que ela é apenas uma criança, que tinha uma vida solitária. Eles, então, cortoupara o confessionário, onde ela afirma que não pode acreditar que ela está no confessionário Total Drama casinha. Apesar de fazer-lo para a linha de chegada ao mesmo tempo, como Mike, eles são colocados no mesmo time, as larvas mutantes. Na primeira parte do desafio que ela é realmente confuso comprimeira personalidade de Mike, Chester. Ela quase cai do logenquanto ele estiver descendo a colina, mas seu grito de socorro encaixar Chester volta para Mike, que rapidamente a salva. Ela aplausos junto com o resto de sua equipe quando os Maggots Mutant ganhar o seu primeiro desafio. Zoey e Anne Maria conversam entre si. Na Verdade ou Tubarão Laser, Zoey é visto pela primeira vezfalar com Anne Maria, imaginando como ela vai embora com a manutenção de um secador de cabelo no show. Zoey éespantado quando Anne Maria diz que ela esconde em seu cabelo. No seu caminho para a área de desafio, ela diz a Mikeo nome da área a faz lembrar de um dos locais de luta no filme,"Total de guerreiros 2" Mike responde dizendo que "ele sópode ter que se casar com ela", fazendo-a rir. No desafio, Zoeygraças Brick para tomar um para a equipe, revelando um segredo seu. Ela concorda (junto com os outros concorrentes)que o desafio foi longe demais. Na segunda parte do desafio, Zoey está emparelhado contra B para a pista de obstáculos. Brecebe uma vantagem quando Scott passa a mascote para ele antes Jo pode passá-lo para Zoey. No momento em que Jo dá a larva para Zoey, B já tinha terminado a perna. Zoey começa apular forte, até que seus breaks plataforma e ela cai. Ela é perseguida por castores mutantes. Ela chuta-los na virilha e é capaz de dar a larva para Mike. Ao dar-lhe a larva que ambas as mãos toque e dão um ao outro um olhar romântico, até que alarva vomita no rosto de Mike. Cameron acaba de vencer odesafio para eles, mantendo Zoey em um outro episódio. Em Ice Ice Baby, Zoey é visto comendo com Mike, Brick, e Jo.Eles discutem waffles e personalidades diferentes de Mike.Durante a primeira parte do desafio, Mike e Zoey tentar escalar a montanha juntos; no entanto, rochas levá-los a cair. Após a queda, Zoey pensa que os ratos são a algo, e decide levarCameron e Mike encontrar também itens na grande pilha delixo para ajudar na escalada. Ela decide sobre uma briga queela encontrou. Apesar da descoberta, sua equipe perde a primeira parte do desafio, graças à invenção de B que vooutodos os ratos até o topo. Na segunda parte do desafio, Joatribui que ela, Brick, e Anne Maria tentam capturar a bandeira.Antes de folhas de Zoey, Mike avisa sobre Scott, chamando-o de "psicopata". No confessionário, Zoey diz que Mike é "quente e inteligente." Ela explica que ela pensou que não existiameninos assim. No desafio, Zoey e Brick usar Anne Mariacomo um escudo para Zoey compartilha um momento de ternura com Mike em Ice Ice Baby. as bolas de neve. Quando Mike se transforma em Vito, Zoeyestá chocado de como ele está sendo grosseiro. Ela tambémfica surpreso ao ver que Ana Maria é atraído para Mike. No final, os Maggots Mutant vencer o desafio. Em Finders Creepers, Zoey faz uma confissão sobre comodoce Mike é para incentivar Cameron. No entanto, ela então diz como a forma como Mike está sempre indo para personagem é estranho, mas depois ela acrescenta: "ninguém é perfeito".Enquanto conversava com Mike, na primeira mão da caça, elaé capturada pela aranha. Mike olha para ela, mas não encontrá-la. Mais tarde, ela é mostrada na web com os outros concorrentes capturados. Quando Anne Maria beija Mike, Zoeyfica chocado e com raiva quando ela diz Anne Maria para manter os lábios dele. Anne Maria responde que ele só está interessado em meninas de classe. À medida que a aranhaestá prestes a atacá-la e Cameron, ela clama por ajuda. Ela é então resgatado por Mike como Svetlana. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Zoey parece deprimido que Mike gosta Anne Mariaem vez dela. Ela ficou chocada quando Brick foi escolhido para ir para a outra equipe. Zoey involuntariamente ofende Anne Maria. Em Backstabbers Ahoy !, Zoey é visto comendo no refeitório,até que foi expulso de fora por um guaxinim mutante. Durante odesafio da água, Zoey confronta Mike sobre ele beijando AnneMaria em em frente a ela. Mike então explica que ele é ummétodo de ator, e que ele não queria beijá-Anne Maria de propósito. Ele então diz que Zoey a melhor garota que ele já conheceu, o que faz ela se sentir melhor. Em seguida, eleacaba por Zoey estava na bomba, impedindo o ar de entrarpara Jo. Isso irrita Anne Maria, que empurra para fora dabomba. Zoey revida com um tapa no braço, recebendo falsocurtidor tudo sobre sua mão. Quando Zoey cai e rasgaacidentalmente a camisa de Mike fora, Vito sai. Isso desestimula Zoey, como Vito favorece Anne Maria sobre ela.Ela vai até a praia e senta-se em uma pedra e desenha umcoração partido na areia morosamente. Amanhecer vem econforta-la, dizendo que todas as partes Mike de aura de Mikesão atraídos para Zoey. Antes de Zoey pode perguntar o que isso significa, Amanhecer desaparece. Na segunda parte do desafio, os voluntários Zoey para dirigir. Ela cai acidentalmenteo barco, mas a sua equipa vencer, independentemente de quando Jo joga Cameron para a última bóia. Ela parabenizaCameron no final, dizendo que ele realmente subiu para o time. Em Runaway modelo, Anne Maria zomba de cabelo de Zoey,chamando-a de rabos de cavalo 'Princesa Leia' buns. Ambos são mostrados para mais tarde ser repugnado pelo barbear de Jo. Mais tarde, no início do desafio, Mike tenta reconquistarZoey através de elogios, o que desencadeia a ela para pular de volta para ele sobre seu "caráter" sentir o mesmo sobre AnneMaria. Ela dirige para a floresta com o resto de sua equipepara encontrar um modelo. Depois de Anne Maria, sem sucesso veste a Maggot, Zoey pergunta se ela poderia ter uma chance. Seu desenho foi escolhido, devido a falta de tempo emais membros da equipe gostando. em Zoey se veste larva de sua equipe. a segunda metade do desafio, ela conforta Scott que está começando suas tentativas de manipulá-la. Ela fica chocadacom a segunda opção da equipe. Scott depois cumprimenta-aquando ele se junta à equipe no lugar de Jo, e ela retorna com um sorriso, fazendo com que Mike se preocupar com isso. Em uma mina é uma coisa terrível a desperdiçar, Zoey está confuso, junto com os outros, segundo a qual não havia comida,ou Chef, ou Chris no refeitório. Depois de pesquisar váriosarmários, Chef consegue enganar o elenco para ir para ofreezer, onde são capturados em um caminhão. Uma vez nomeu, Zoey está preocupado com Anne Maria depois que ela é misteriosamente sequestrada por uma figura desconhecida. No entanto, Scott a convence a continuar. No final do desafio, ela eCameron estão se sentindo tonto devido à radiação, e ambasas bandas se tornaram vermelho (o que significa que ela tinha cinco minutos para escapar). Ela está apoiando Cameron, segurando o braço em torno do ombro quando ela é atacadapor um dos esquilos mutantes de Ezequiel. Mike corre parasalvá-la, mas Gopher, então, mais mutantes chegar. Eles parecem condenados, mas são salvos por Brick quando ele se recusa a deixá-los para trás. Depois que seu time ganha o desafio, e Brick foi eliminada, Zoey o saudou em honra comMike e Cameron, antes de assumir o arremessa de vergonha. Em The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Zoey acorda na jangadacom o resto de sua equipe. Dakota decide que Zoey foi o únicoconcorrente que seria visto com em público, então ela decide ajudar ela. Zoey conforta Dakota uma vez que ela começamutação. Como eles fileira de trás, Zoey está trancada em um abraço pela Dakota agora-gigante. Ela é dada a bússola emapa uma vez que seu time ganha a primeira parte do desafio,e conta a Dakota agora mutado para evitar atacar Chris paraenterrar Sam com Gwen sob a terra em algum lugar na ilha.Antes de sua equipe entra no pântano, Scott mostra a ela queele tem o ídolo para tentar provar que ele é digno de confiança, como parte de seu plano. Scott, então, diz a ela que ele é o único na equipe que pode ser confiável. Quando a equipeatravessa o patch espinho, e Mike torna-se brevemente Vito, Zoey é abertamente irritado com isso. Cameron tenta cobrir aMike, mas não com sucesso. Zoey acredita Scott quando ele"ouve" algo debaixo da terra, e cava lá com o resto de suaequipe. Depois que seu time perde, Mike diz para obter Zoeypara votar fora Scott. Ela diz que não tem certeza, e não tem muito de uma reação quando Chris revela Scott está indo para casa. Quando Scott usa o ídolo para salvar a si mesmo, a pessoa com o próximo mais votos foi a sua nova amigaDakota, porque Zoey votou para ela desde que sua amizadeera perigoso para a sua saúde. Mike e Zoey quase compartilham seu primeiro beijo. Em Grand Chef Auto, Zoey pergunta se ela e os outros estavam ficando espressos para seu tratamento especial que Chrismencionado. No entanto, é revelado que ele é realmente a fusão. Queixa-se de que todas as coisas dela estava na cabineque Chris destruído com a laje gigante de concreto, e ela é atingida pelo McLean-Brand Picareta após Chris lança a ela.Ela tenta cavar suas roupas com a picareta, reclamando comoela faz isso. Ela acha que é doce quando Mike oferece-lhe um par de botas velhas de Brick, mas logo ela desmaia de seumau cheiro, apenas para Mike para pegá-la. Ela o chama deum salva-vidas, e graças a ele para as vezes que ele a salvouno confessionário. No primeiro desafio, ela é atacada pelobarata como o resto dos competidores e chama a Mike para obter ajuda. No entanto, devido à chantagem de Scott, ele não pode ajudá-la, o que irrita-la. Ela engasga quando Chef libera os esquilos laser. Quando alguém fica preso em seu cabelo,ela chama a Mike por socorro, mas devido a Scott, ela é deixado pendurado novamente. Ela é a primeira a marcar ummarco, e spray pinta um coração nele. Ela deseja Cameron boa sorte depois de terminar seu primeiro marco. Ela também está na liderança após marcar seu segundo marco. Ela chega aoterceiro marco, mas quando quando ela vê Mike ajudandoScott, ela geme para ele parar. Enquanto ela está prestes apichar o último marco, Scott joga sua lata de tinta para ela, derrubando-a do totem. Ela paira sobre e grita por socorro, mas Scott arranca a camisa de Mike, transformando-o em Vitoantes que ele possa ajudar. Ela finalmente cai, mas kart de Cameron mostra-se, no momento certo e pega ela. Ela rapidamente recebe em seu kart para pegar Mike e Scott. Elalevanta com raiva, dizendo Mike que eles são feitos, mas está preocupado ao vê-lo nocauteado. Ela pergunta o que há de errado com ele, que ele começa a espancá-lo auto-se.Cameron revela acidentalmente distúrbio de personalidade múltipla de Mike para ela. Ela pergunta se ele está bem, quando ele acorda, mas não parece louco que ele tem transtorno de personalidade múltipla. Ela diz que ama oddballs,e que agora não havia mais Mike para ir ao redor. Ela é tocadaquando Mike lhe dá um medalhão, e como eles estão prestes acompartilhar seu primeiro beijo, Mike é catapultada para longeantes que eles possam fazê-lo. Zoey lidera um bando de cabras mutantes em Up, Up AndAway in My Lamentável balão. Em Up, Up And Away In My Lamentável Balão, Zoey mostra-seanimado quando Heather chega para demonstrar o desafio.Embora Heather rapidamente atira-la chamando-a deperdedor, fazendo com que Zoey pergunta se ela realmente é uma delas. Depois de Chris anunciou o desafio, Zoeyapelidaram muito perigoso e se recusou a participar. Chrismostrou-lhe então o milhão de dólares que ela estaria dando-sese ela não o fez, e ela imediatamente mudou de idéia. Em seguida, Scott disse que nunca ia ganhar, então ela o empurrapara baixo, em retaliação, dizendo no confessionário que eletraz para fora o empurrão nela, que ela admite sente libertadoracombinado com o fato de que ele foi Mike eliminado. No lixão, ela termina com um plano que sua máquina voadora, o que ela acha que é impossível construir, até que ela tropeça nas partesque ela precisa para fazer um. Antes do desafio começa Scootgloats para Zoey com suas asas que ele vai ganhar, até Zoeyliga seu hélice para calá-lo, no entanto, ele usa um tubo para parar a hélice e enviá-la girando avião. Quando Heather chutaChris e Chef do dirigível para levar os milhões de dólares Zoeyé o único a lembrar que todos os seus prêmios Gemmie estão no dirigível causando Chris para mudar o desafio de pararHeather. Uma vez no ar Scott usa seu avião como um ponto desalto para obter mais ar, enviando-a girar novamente.Eventualmente, o equipamento utilizado para orientar suasquebras de avião, fazendo com que o avião perder o controle, eZoey cai fora dele, salta fora do dirigível e até uma das cabrasmutantes que ela dar um tempo difícil até que ela o força aparar e doma-lo e os outros. Zoey, então, tem o fogo cabrasrespiração em Scott como retribuição por Mike, tomar Scootfora do desafio. Depois de Cameron bate seu avião contra o dirigível Zoey consegue salvá-lo com uma das cabras pegá-lo eos dois são os únicos a fazê-lo de volta ao acampamento, sem cair na água. Na cerimônia da fogueira, Zoey recebe a segundamarshmallow depois de Cameron. Zoey adota uma estratégia de jogo mais agressivo em Coma,Puke e ser cuidadoso. Em Coma, Puke e ser cauteloso, Zoey e Cameron se reunirpara discutir a votação fora Scott, vendo-o como a maiorameaça para eles. Zoey concorda, comentando como ele tinha conseguido tantas pessoas eliminadas, incluindo Mike. No confessionário, Zoey está frustrado que ela é obrigada a usarum colar de rastreamento durante o desafio de caça de Cozinheiro, e diz que entre esta ea eliminação de Mike que elaestava furiosa com o show. Ela acaba sendo encurralado porChef e disparou com sua arma spaghetti, batendo seu direitofora da borda de um precipício. Depois lentamente se recuperando da queda, a Zoey soluçando descobre que o medalhão Mike lhe dera quebrou ao meio com o impacto. Estefinalmente empurra Zoey sobre a borda, e ela enlouquece,colocando em pintura de guerra, uma cabeça para fora da metade inferior rasgado- de sua camisa e, mais tarde, preparauma enorme variedade de armadilhas configurar contra Scott eChef como vingança por todas as coisas que tinham feito para ela e Mike. Zoey ilude facilmente Chef e finalmente conseguesua vingança sobre Scott (ainda que acidentalmente) poresmagá-lo com uma pedra destinada a Chef. Em The Enchanted Franken-Floresta, as equipes de Zoey comCameron para uma possível duas acordo final. No entanto,Cameron logo se torna preocupado com que ela se transformou em. Durante o desafio, o Final 3 tem que agarrar a flor de Larry, a dionéia perigoso. Zoey tem continuamente para salvar Cameron contra os perigos da floresta, ao mesmo tempo, tentando bater relâmpago no desafio. Novo estiloagressivo de Zoey atinge o seu clímax depois de Cameron é comido por Larry. Zoey é a última participante a tomar o arremessa de vergonha. Ela tem que decidir se quer vencer o desafio ou salvar um de seus únicos amigos. Depois de refletir de volta com algunsflashbacks, Zoey se livrar de sua imagem louco e vai em salvarCameron. No entanto, isso permite relâmpago para vencer o desafio final e passar as finais. Mais tarde, perto das cabines, Cameron e Zoey manter sua amizade intacta, apesar de um deles vai ser eliminado na cerimônia da fogueira. No Hurl da Vergonha, Relâmpago decide lançar Zoey, o que choca tantoZoey e Cameron. Ele faz isso para que ele possa esmagarCameron no final. Zoey é agarrado pelo Chef e leva oarremessa de vergonha. Chris mais tarde afirma que um dois-Zoey Cameron final seria uma "soneca-fest". Em Cérebro vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, Zoey é vistoolhando romanticamente em Mike enquanto Anne Maria olha para eles. Ela também é uma das muitas pessoas que elogios para Cameron quando ele derrota relâmpago em seu final eganha a um milhão de dólares em seu fim. No final de Relâmpago,ela ficou desapontada que Relâmpago venceu a temporada. Drama Total Só Estrelas: Zoey retorna para Total Drama All-Stars e é colocado nasHamsters Heróicos juntamente com Mike, Cameron, Sam,Sierra, Courtney e Lindsay. Durante o primeiro desafio, elaprotege Mike de Fang e outros dois tubarões, afirmando que éa sua vez de ajudar Mike, que sempre ajudou a temporada passada. Quando ela chegou em sua chave no desafio, ela eLindsay chegou a liderança pela primeira vez. Essa vantagemnão durou muito tempo, quando ela tinha a chave errada para ospa-hotel e Alejandro e Jo passou por eles com a tecla direitapermitindo que os abutres Villainous para vencer o primeirodesafio. Apesar de seu time perdeu, Zoey é seguro naquela noite e Lindsay é eliminado. Em Mal Dread, Zoey é despertado na cabine perdedor porCourtney, e eventualmente coberto por seu "café da manhã", cortesia do Chef. Antes de seu desafio, ela plotados com seuscompanheiros de equipe para dividir as suas áreas em seções e Zoey beija Mike durante o primeiro desafio. tem cada pessoa cavar um. Durante o desafio, quando Mike foi nocauteado por Scott, ela correu até ele para ver se ele estava bem, neste caso, ele estava. Quando eles colocaram a suaescultura juntos e estavam faltando um pedaço, Zoey encontroua última peça e atirou-a para a sua estátua, fazendo com que os heróis vencer seu primeiro desafio. Zoey é visto pela última vez com sua equipe na galeria de amendoim no episódio, masouve Mike (enquanto o Mal) falar, mas não percebe que ele disse. Em Salvando Leechball privada, Zoey é visto no McLean SpaHotel com seus companheiros de equipe, tomando café da manhã. Enquanto Courtney queixou-se ao mordomo sobre seu café da manhã, ela, Mike, Cameron e Serra escondeu comidade sua festa para que eles possam alimentar Sam para quando ele voltar para a ilha. Durante o desafio, Zoey usa suacapacidade de salto de subir em árvores, para que ela possa ver onde suas caixas são. Ela foi capaz de eliminar Alejandrono desafio e, posteriormente, eliminado Jo para vencer o desafio para sua equipe. Ela é vista pela última vez na Galeriade amendoim tentando confortá Sam depois que ele descobriuseu Game Guy foi quebrado, e fiquei chocado ao ver Duncan eCourtney equipes de comutação. Em Food Fright, Zoey e os Hamsters Heróicos dá uma festa de boas vindas para Duncan. Durante o desafio, os hamsters foram atrás em comer o resto do seu prato, assim que SamTag Zoey fora do desafio para que ele pudesse permitir quesua equipe para se recuperar. Eventualmente, Sam foi capaz de vencê-lo para sua equipe. Na cerimônia de eliminação, osHamsters ficaram chocados ao descobrir que Sam realmentenão completaram o desafio, mantendo um pouco de comidapara trás no caso de ter de voltar para Exile on Boney Island.Os Hamsters então tive que votar alguém fora e essa pessoaera Sam. Em Lua Loucura, Zoey estava comendo seu jantar com sua equipe quando viu Cameron cair da escada e quebrou os óculos. Zoey então revela no confessionário que viu Mike puxara perna de Cameron, fazendo-o tropeçar. Zoey então começa a se preocupar se o Mike também foi quem quebrou dispositivo de jogos de Sam e telefone da Serra. Antes do desafiocomeçou, Zoey sussurrou para Cameron que viu Mike derrubá-lo. Quando o azul Harvest Moon começou, Mike Zoey está quase nocauteado por Mal. personalidade alternativa Mal assume, mas ele finge ainda estar Mike para enganar seus companheiros de equipe.Quando a equipe chega à ponte, Mal está prestes a bater Zoeycom um clube quando o resto dos Hamsters aparecer.Cameron pergunta onde foi Mike, mas Mal diz um ursoperseguiu fora do curso. Zoey questiona Mike novamenteporque a Lua deve ter feito os animais se tornampersonalidades seu oposto, de modo que um urso não deve deo atacou. Quando os Hamsters estão prestes a vencer o desafio, o Blue Harvest Moon termina e Mike retorna, confusosobre onde ele está. Zoey grita com ele para cruzar a linha de chegada, mas o vilão Vultures já ganhou. Na eliminação Zoeyfica chocada ao ver Cameron, que queria ser por causa da obsessão de Serra com ele, ser transferido para a equipaVillains vez. Zoey oferece Duncan uma maçã em No One Eggspects A Oposição espanhola e está feliz que ele finalmente começou aconfiar nela. Ela está com medo de Mike por causa de seucomportamento recente, mas ainda o ama e quer ajudar. Zoeye Mike trabalhar juntos durante a caça aos ovos de onde eladistrai Larry eo tanto de-los a encontrar um ninho cheio de ovos.Chris considere Zoey como um vencedor pessoal e ela vai receber uma vantagem no próximo episódio. Em Suckers perfurado, Zoey tem uma conversa com Duncansobre suas suspeitas de Mike. Ela a princípio não acredita nele, mas depois começa a perceber que ele está dizendo a verdade. Durante o desafio, Zoey não tem que lutar por causa do prêmio que ela entrou no desafio anterior. Como Mike está lutando com Izzy, ela está preocupada sobre como Mikeimpiedosamente Zoey cresce medo de Mike, por causa do Mal. derrota-la. Na cerimônia de eliminação, ela e Duncan discutir sobre Mal, mais uma vez, parando quando Mal pergunta o que eles estão falando. No início de Você Regatta estar brincando comigo, Zoeyadmira pichações de Duncan, confundindo-a com um coelho.Mais tarde, depois que as equipes são mescladas ela decideficar com Cameron até o final. Eles permitem que Mike se juntar a eles, sem saber que ele é realmente Mal. No início dacorrida de barcos, Zoey e Cameron tentam apanhar com Mike, mas ele deixa-los com o Barco dos Perdedores. Em seguida,eles tentam usar a lancha, mas ele afunda devido ao Maladulteração com ele. Então, eles acabam usando a balsa comDuncan e Scott. Para recuperar o atraso com os outros concorrentes, eles usam Scott como isca para atrair Fang eusar o tubarão como o seu motor, apesar de Zoey acha queessa idéia é uma loucura. Com a ajuda de Fang, eles ficam à frente de Gwen e Courtney, embora Duncan deixa-los de destruir a mansão de Chris com uma dinamite. Quando pegar até Mike, Zoey se pergunta quem vai correr em. Para ter certeza, ela pega uma vara e deixa-se na água cheio depiranhas. Seus gritos de ajuda puxa o verdadeiro Mikebrevemente de seu subconsciente antes Mal assumenovamente. Ele relutantemente a salva, para que ela eCameron não vai suspeitar dele. No entanto, quando Cameroncomeça a perder seu poder sobre Scott, Zoey grita com Mikepara voltar e ajudar, mas ele finge não ouvir e eles continuamindo para a frente, terminando em terceiro lugar. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Zoey fica chocada quando descobre que a votação foi unânime para Cameron, dizendo que ela não votar nele. Em Zeek e achareis, Zoey e Cameron pergunta sobre como ele quase foi eliminado. Mal sugere que eles olham na cabine de provas, mas Cameron encontra a prova na cama de Mike, fazendo-o furioso. Zoey e Mike tentam argumentar comCameron, mas ele joga um ajuste e corre por fora. Zoey diz Malque ela vai falar com Cameron. No dia seguinte, ela se juntacom todos na sala de monitor de onde vêem Chris explica o desafio para comemorar o centésimo episódio de Drama Total.De repente, eles manchar Ezequiel e tentar avisar Chris, masele é capturado e Chef grita que o novo desafio é encontrarChris. Zoey assume que eles devem investigar as minas, porque era ali que Ezequiel viveu no ano passado. Quando o desafio começa, ela vai com Cameron, Mal, e Zoey aconchega-se em uma gaiola, enquanto Ezequiel lançafudge para ela. Gwen, e encontram grandes buracos que levam às minas.Gwen cai acidentalmente através de um e Zoey corre atrásdela, deixando Cameron e Mal trás. Ela encontra Gwen todos com medo devido à sua claustrofobia, mas ela acalma a garota gótica para baixo e eles continuam juntos. No entanto, Zoey écapturado mais tarde por Ezequiel e é o primeiro trancado dentro de sua jaula. Quando Scott e Courtney se juntar a ela em cativeiro, ela fica com medo de sua grande ruptura, confessando que este não foi o pior "festa" que ela já esteve.Quando Alejandro é capturado mais tarde, eles são atacadospor Ezequiel que joga fudge para eles. Zoey espera que seus amigos estão tendo mais sorte. Quando Mal se junta a eles, Zoey fica chocada ao saber que Alejandro não ajudouCameron. Estão todos resgatado depois de Gwen salva Chrise vence o desafio. Mais tarde naquela noite, Zoey está chocadoque Cameron tem de abandonar a competição devido a lesões. Ela pede-lhe adeus, dizendo que ela vai sentir falta dele. Zoey e Gwen Bond no obsta-Kill Kourse. No curso obsta-Kill, Zoey consulta Courtney sobre seu relacionamento com Scott, prometendo não contar Gwen sobre seu beijo com Cameron. Ela é mais tarde contada por Mal queAlejandro deixar Cameron queda, o que garante o seu votopara Alejandro. Antes do desafio, ela passa a mensagem paraGwen, que garante o voto da garota gótica para Alejandro. Em seguida, ela brinca que, pelo menos, o desafio não serásubterrânea, levando-os a rir. Durante todo o desafio, Zoeyvaras com Mal e eles ajudam uns com os outros. No entanto as cordas, Zoey cai de sua corda, que é feito de pêlo de cão.Escolher outra corda, ela pede Gwen se ela é alérgica a cães,explicando sobre a corda-dog cabelo. Eles, então, rir sobre como bruto a corda é. Nos bares "tirando" Zoey relógios comoMal convoca Svetlana para agitar Alejandro fora. Ela questionaisso, dizendo que Mike não pôde acessar suas outraspersonalidades. No "Duck and Cover", Alejandro tenta avisarZoey sobre Mal, mas ele é atingido por uma sanguessuga eZoey corre à frente. Quando ela é posteriormente atacado porChef, Mal a ajuda a se livrar dos sanguessugas e eles continuam juntos até a linha zip. Enquanto Alejandro não écapaz de dizer diretamente Zoey, ela começa a suspeitardepois de o primeiro se refere a Mike como "Mal". Embora elavai junto com Mal, ela vai sozinha, enquanto ele fica para trás para lidar com Alejandro. Zoey vence o desafio, e ganha a entrada no hotel com alguém de sua escolha. Ela escolhe Malporque ele a ajudou a vencer o desafio. Quando Alejandro é eliminado, ele tenta avisar Zoey sobre Mal, mas ela não consegue entender quando diz que "a verdade é que na arte". Em Sundae Muddy Sundae, Zoey se depara Mal rasgandoquarto dos meninos para encontrar o DVD que Alejandroescondeu. Ela confessa que está se tornando mais estranho e deseja que ela pode olhar para a cabeça para ver o que está acontecendo. Depois de Gwen retorna de Boney Island, Zoeyamigável acolhe-la de volta e continua o desafio com Mal.Durante o desafio, Zoey pede Mal porque ele expôs Courtneycom sua carta mais cedo na frente de todos, dizendo que eleera mau. Quando ele argumenta que Courtney tinha que vir, Zoey confessa que não foi como Mike para desfrutar miséria de outra pessoa, mesmo Courtney. Ela, então, pondera sobre as últimas palavras de Alejandro, ainda sem compreender a mensagem. No penhasco, depois que ela é deixada para tráspelo Mal, Zoey rejeita oferta de Courtney para uma aliança, depois do que ela fez com Gwen. Depois de pegar o sorvete,ela atinge o pântano, mas fica com o pé preso na lama. ComoCourtney zomba dela e deixa-la para trás, ela se pergunta se oCIT é o "mal maior" Alejandro avisou sobre. Quando um jacaréataca, Zoey joga um pouco de lama em sua boca, permitindo-lhe libertar o pé dela e levá-la de cereja. Chegando ao pavilhão principal, Zoey tranquilamente recebe seus amendoinsenquanto a máquina Drama está ocupado atacando Courtney.Na piscina chocolate, ela é contada por Mal que ela precisa se apressar e bater Gwen ou ambos estão em perigo. PromessasZoey e diz que ambos estarão no hotel se ela ganha. Depois de beijar Mal na bochecha, ela rapidamente se torna sua calda de chocolate e foge enquanto dribla a flor que cospe fogo. Emboraela e os outros são espancados por Courtney na corrida, Chrisfaz todo mundo comer seus próprios sundaes. Zoey conseguecomer tudo dela em primeiro lugar, conquistando assim o desafio e imunidade pela segunda vez consecutiva. Mas ela é o choque quando Courtney grita que Mal sabotou o fudge de chocolate. Como Courtney é liberado, Zoey está aliviado que ela se foi, mas fica triste quando Chris a proíbe de tomarqualquer um de sua escolha para o hotel. Mais tarde, Zoeyencontra-se rodeada por Chris retratos nas meninas quartoquando Chris repente barcaças e sinais fora. Em The Bold and the Montante-ful, Zoey percebe uma manchabrilhante anormal em um retrato Chris no hotel. Depois de batero Chris Retrato, ela descobre que ele é um DVD e decide vê-lona sala de monitor. Ela aprendeu que é Mal Zoey encontra fita de Mal. e fiquei chocado com quanto tempo Mike não tem estado no controle. Antes do desafio Mal tenta convencê-la de que ele éMike, mas as suspeitas de Zoey são confirmadas quando ele disse pulseira em vez de colar. Zoey está determinado a vencer o desafio desde que ela quer trazer Mike de volta. Ela nãoganha desde que ela foi a primeira pessoa para trazer de voltao tesouro Chris cedeu e decidiu levar Mike para o final, apesar de saber que ele é devido a uma promessa. Antes do desafio final em The Wreck-ening Final, Zoey olha para o DVD demaldades do Mal, ainda chocado que Mike estava sob seu controle. Ela diz Mal de cortar seu ato Mike, e é triste quando ele diz a ela que Mike nunca vai voltar. No desafio, ela usa um arco e flecha para liberar Cameron e Gwen, que mais tardeajudá-la com a fossos of Doom. Para o fosso tóxico, Gwen eZoey seguidos com Cameron (que está em sua bolha) como um barco improvisado, em seguida, Zoey e Mike compartilham seu primeiro beijo. pega ele como seus bolha estourar. Zoey ainda espera queMike está lá como ele pólo cofres do fosso, mas Gwen encaixa-la de fora. Ela funciona através de uma escada para evitar ofosso de lava. Como Mal a agarra no fosso água do pântano, ela foi salva da Presa por um Mike voltando, e suas dúvidassão apagados quando ele perguntou onde seu colar era,levando-a a alegrar no confessionário e compartilham seu primeiro beijo com Mike. Sobem por conta própria para o nível final e corrida para a espada na pedra. Embora correndo Zoeye Mike estão sob o fogo de almôndega bazooka do Chef, Zoeyse esconde atrás de uma pedra, enquanto Mike usa agilidadeSvetlana de fugir dos tiros. Chris então voa em seu jetpack e critica tiro de Cozinheiro, promovendo-o a atirar o anfitrião. No final de Mike, como Zoey diz Chef que está fazendo o seu melhor, isso dá Mike a chance de alcançar a espada em primeiro lugar, onde ele puxa o para fora da pedra, vencendo atemporada. No final de Zoey, Mike concorda com o comentário de Chrisque leva Chef para alvejá-lo. Isso dá a Zoey a oportunidade decorrer na frente e puxe a espada da pedra, vencendo atemporada. Na cena final de ambas as terminações, a ilha começa a afundar. Mike, Gwen, Cameron e Zoey são vistos no telhado de um edifício flutuando para longe, ela e os outros com raiva diz a Mike que eles não querem competir novamente. Curiosidades: Zoey já apareceu em cada episódio de Drama Total: Revenge of the Island e Total Drama All-Stars, fazendo dela um dos quatro personagens a aparecer em todos os episódios emduas temporadas diferentes, sendo os outros Duncan, Heathere Gwen. Ela e Duncan são os únicos competidores que aparecem em cada episódio de duas temporadas consecutivas. Ela aparece na maioria dos episódios fora de qualquer pessoaa partir da segunda geração. Até agora, Zoey é a única concorrente a aparecer em todos os episódios de cada temporada, ela compete em. Zoey é um dos três únicos concorrentes para torná-lo para os três finais mais de uma vez, fazê-lo em Drama Total: Revenge of the Island e Total Drama All-Stars, sendo os outros Owen eHeather. Ela é o único membro do elenco segundo a fazê-lo. Como revelado em The Enchanted Franken-Floresta, Zoeycostura suas próprias roupas. Ela é um dos dois únicospersonagens conhecidos por possuir esta habilidade, sendo o outro Katie. Como visto em sua fita de audição, Zoey tem um hamster de estimação. Isso faz dela um dos poucos concorrentes para terum animal de estimação sabe, e, atualmente, o único a partir da segunda geração elenco para ter um. Em The Enchanted Franken-Floresta, Zoey revela o nome de seu hamster, que é a Miss Puffycheeks. A banda favorita de Zoey é O Bertles. Esta é uma referênciapara Inglês banda de rock, The Beatles. Zoey é uma das oito mulheres com brincos, com os outros sãoAnne Maria, Leshawna, Serra, Sadie, Katie, Blaineley e Sky. Zoey é um dos cinco participantes para vestir uma gargantilha;os outros são Gwen, Duncan, Blaineley e Ella. Zoey tem um medo de ser eliminado por um atleta de DramaTotal; esta torna-se realidade quando relâmpago escolhe-la para ser eliminado em The Enchanted Franken-Forest. Zoey é um dos quatro competidores que nunca recebem oMarshmallow de Loserdom Toxic, sendo os outros Anne Maria,Cameron, e Lightning. Zoey é a última fêmea que está em ambas as estações, elatem participado. É revelado em O obsta-Kill Kourse que Zoey é alérgico a cães. Zoey tinha ficado no Hotel-Spa McLean mais do que qualquer dos outros concorrentes em Total Drama All-Stars, com um total de seis vezes. Zoey ocupa a quarta posição na conquista de desafiosindividuais. Ela ganhou quatro (contando o seu fim); atrás deCourtney, que ganhou cinco; Gwen, que ganhou seis (contandoo seu fim); e Heather, que ganhou sete (mais uma vez, contando seu término). Todos estes quatro vitórias foram back-to-back; Assim, Zoeyatualmente detém o recorde de maior número de vitóriasconsecutivas desafio. Na fita de audição de Zoey, ela afirma querer usar roupas retrô e óculos de aros de chifre. Ironicamente, seu design antigousava óculos de aros de chifre incorporadas ao Programa. Zoey ganhou todos os desafios pré-merge para sua equipe emTotal Drama All-Stars (contando as vezes que ela e Mikeambos ganharam o desafio para a equipe). Zoey é um dos apenas treze concorrentes para nunca servotado fora normalmente, sendo os outros Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky,e Sugar. thumb|left|89pxthumb|118pxthumb|left|67pxthumb|70px Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Drama Total Só estrelas Categoria:Campeões BR